Behind Blue Eyes
by Lone Stranger
Summary: Oneshot. After patrolling the corridors, something happens between two students, and it leads up to the astronomy tower. please R&R DHr pairing. by Lone


**A/N:** ok due to classified reasons i am forced to break down my original fanfic "What Is This Feeling". But please still show your support and review this one and my others. - Lone

**Disclaimer: **dont own anything

* * *

**  
**

It was Friday night and Hermione was patrolling the corridors with Malfoy. It was 7th year and both students were Head Girl and Boy. No one was surprised when both got the positions. Hermione was, after all, the smartest witch at Hogwarts. And Malfoy? He was almost a Slytherin prince. The most favored male student aside from Harry Potter.

"Greetings Malfoy." Hermione spoke.

"Let's just get this over with. _Mudblood_." The last word Malfoy mumbled, yet Hermione still heard it quite clearly. But instead of doing something, she just continued walking.

They walked in silence, although a few times Malfoy stumbled, each time mumbling, "Stupid robes...-mumble-...too long."

Down one of the darker corridors, the two students heard sounds of ruffling cloth. Turning the corner Hermione and Malfoy ran into two sixth year Slytherins in a rather complicated lip lock. Hermione cleared her throat loudly while Malfoy leaned against the wall to 'watch the show' as he thought of it.

"Excuse me. What in the name of Merlin are you two doing?" Hermione scolded.

The couple broke apart and the girl flushed a crimson color. The boy, however, smirked. "What did it look like we were doing? Hello Malfoy."

Hermione turned just in time to see Malfoy nod his head in acknowledgement. Or morely just bob his head and left it hanging. Frustrated she turned back. "Breaking the school rules. Now go back to your common room or I will deduct points." she countered.

The boy smirked even more and pulled the girl by her waist, leading her away towards the dungeons. Now it was Malfoy's turn to get a scolding. "Malfoy! Why didn't you do anything?"

"What am I supposed to do, what with you being the know-it-all." He sluffed her comments off and rolled his eyes.

"You're Head Boy! They're from your house! It's your duty to discipline them!"

"I'm 'Head' Boy?" A mallicious grin spread wide under his dancing icy blue eyes. Malfoy let out a cough then bent and grabbed his stomach.

"Malfoy! Are you okay?" Hermione grabbed his shoulders and helped him sit straight once again.

Malfoy smirked. "So you do care! HERMIONE GRANGER HAS A CRUSH ON DRACO MAL-oof!" Hermione's elbow planted itself hard in his stomach.

The Head Girl scowled while Malfoy corrected himself again. "YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"You really need to relax, Granger." With his trademark smirk Malfoy slung his arm around Hermione.

Both in shock and disgust she panicked and backed away. "What the bloody hell are you doing Malfoy? You act like you're drunk!"

"Okay fine! I had a couple of fire whiskeys!"

Hermione began to glare daggers. "What?"

"OKAY, OKAY! I had FOUR! Are you happy now?" Malfoy swayed side to side before collapsing.

Hermione sighed and stooped down. Yelling would do no good now. After an hour of effort and forceful coaxing she had managed to get the drunk on his feet. Slowly they made their way to the Heads' portrait hole. Despite the alchohol already wearing off, all the way there Malfoy had been mumbling nonsense like, "You know, You. A-are. Gorgeous!" and "You know, y-you should reeeaaally try fire-(hiccup)-whiskey sometime, Love." and even "I'll call you The Incredible Bookworm! And you can call me DRACO THE (hiccup) DRAGON!"

He collapsed once more. After about forty-five more minutes of trying to get Malfoy to wake up, Hermione finally woke him. The firewhiskey had mostly dispersed, and all that was left was a very grumpy Head Boy.

By the time she had gotten him to the front of his room he had finally sobered up. "Thanks Mudblood."

"You are really horrible Malfoy. You're just sad." Hermione shook her head.

This called his attention and instead of going in he walked up to her and stared her down. "What are you trying to say Granger?"

"Honestly? I think you're a foul evil git who has nothing better to do than make fun of people because you know they're better than you and it makes you feel like you're worth something."

"Oh that was quite a comeback Granger, I must say! How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"Not as long as it takes you. Besides, you're just a daddy's boy to me, you don't affect me." Unknowingly, Hermione had hit a nerve, and it was not good.

The smirk previously displayed on Malfoy's face was now replaced by a dangerously furious glare that Hermione began to feel scared. He growled, "Do not talk about my family. You have NO idea what I or my family is like. And you never will. Mark my words, Granger; talk about my family like that again, and it will be the last thing you do." With that Malfoy swiftly entered his room, slamming the door behind him.

Equally confused and bewildered, Hermione headed over to her own room. Not noticing Malfoy's voice coming from his.

Inside his room the Slytherin prefect was steaming. Sure he could take insults and witty comments. But it just hurt when someone mentioned his father. Uknownst to everyone else save for Blaise, Malfoy never wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. He didn't want to serve the Dark Lord or become a Death Eater. He didn't want any of that. He just wanted to be... Draco.

Just Draco.

There was no way out of his fate, and he knew it. No matter what he tried, he knew he would turn out exactly like his father. And it disgusted him.

Reminiscing on his past, present, and destiny, he began to sing. "No one knows what it's like... To be the bad man... To be the sad man,"

Draco stood up, looking at what was himself in the mirror. "_Behind Blue Eyes_."

Sitting back down he continued his ranting. "And no one knows what it's like, to be hated. To be fated," His whole life, he'd been lying to everyone, even himself. "To telling only lies."

Without thought Draco sprung up from his bed. He walked out of his room, slamming the door behind him. Next door, Hermione was reading a book when she heard a slam. She creaked the oak door open just in time to see Draco walk out the portrait hole. _'Now what's he up to?'_ she thought. Hermione grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak she had 'borrowed' from her chair and followed Draco. She was just in time to see him head for the astronomy tower.

Draco had always dreamt of being able to live life like anyone else. But it was just a dream. And from what he knew, dreams never come true. He just did what his father told him to, without protest, without thought. "But my dreams they aren't as empty, as my conscience seems to be. I have hours only lonely. My love is vengance. That's never free." He sang this just as he got to the highest point of the tower. Hermione slipped in just before he shut the door.

Draco took in his surroundings. It was a large round room, and one half of the room had no walls or roof. Instead, there was an opening halfway out, where the room touched the sky. Telescopes sat unused surrounded by two chairs each. Benches groped the side walls of the inner half of the room. It was more like a balcony. He didn't notice at first but recently a light drizzle started to fall. It didn't wet him though. Instead, a charm protected the exposed gap, and the rain slid down as if there was a wall and roof and they were only transparent, rather than missing.

On the wall were many scripts on astology, and his eyes caught a flicker of light. Walking over to the shimmering surface he saw a relfecting mirror with drawings and words encrypted in it. He looked into it again and he saw _Hermione._ He never wanted to admit it. But this year he had begun to develop feelings for this bushy haired Gryffindor. He was even hallucinating her! He touched the glass, as if he could touch Hermione in doing so. What he did not know was he was in fact, looking at Hermione. She had let the cloak fall off her head and was now staring at Draco through the mirror in wonderment and curiosity. Again Draco sang. but this time it was about _her_.

"No one knows what it's like, to feel these feelings. Like I do," He didn't know why, but he was suddenly angry. At her. His father. EVERYTHING. He scowled and slammed his fist on the mirror. "And I blame YOU!" It didn't break, due to a magic charm, but it made Hermione realise she was visible, so she recovered herself.

"No one bites back as hard, on their anger. None of my pain and woe, can show through." Hermione started to feel bad. She never realised what Draco was really like.

"But my dreams they aren't as empty, as my conscience seems to be. I have hours only lonely. My love is vengance. That's never free." Draco sighed and sat down near the edge of the tower. He gazed out at the moon for some time. Before speaking again to no one, " No one knows how to say, that they're sorry. And don't worry, I'm not telling lies."

He stood up, running his hands through his hair. Yes he dreamt of freedom. But there was something else he now dreamt of. Or shall I say, someone? "But my dreams they aren't as empty, as my conscience seems to be. I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance, that's never free."

Heaving himself with one last sigh, Draco said before departing for the door, "No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man. To be the sad man."

"Behind Blue Eyes." He reached for the knob and quietly sealed the gap, leaving Hermione behind.

* * *

**A/N:** again folks please review. i kno this was a great inconvienience for all of us. ♥ Lone 


End file.
